Ben 10: Hero of All Ages
Thanks for making BTHOAAR June 2012's Featured Series! See Also *Ben 10: Hero of All Ages/Writer Interview *Q-A BTHOAA Style Plot Enemies from the past and present erupt as war starts. There is tension everywhere and twenty year old Ben Tennyson must put a stop to it. He doesn't bond with anyone as almost everyone he does dies. Although after having a child Ben must step up to the role and take up the challenge of keeping peace in the Universe. Aliens #All Canon aliens #Swirls #Jewels #Head Horns #Stormfront(Credit to Thomas) #Smallarge (Credit to Thomas) #Doomer (Credit to Solo) #Elemental Monkey (Credit to Zon) #Lavathrend (Credit to Speedy) #SpeedGate (Credit to Speedy) #Rupture (Credit to Lego) Aliens unconfirmed to appear but are wanted to #Sticher #Flipso #Airtimer #Boozo #Fireflight #Aquatic #Sweller #Bloatbomb #Hotshot (Alien) #Longstar #Osmon #Xrayer #Red-dust #Blueglider #Zoomer #Chatter #Agefier #Elementmaster #Jewels #Bullets #Nightmare #Angelhands #Putty #Creeper #Razrhead #Bonehead #Overeater #Joker #Snotshot #Seasonal #Crackalacka #Exhaler #Inker #Blackmagic #Clearfear #Wiseguy #Bombers #Driller #Nightlight #No-Go #Hacker (BTUF) #Waxer #Skyhop #Xtreme #Windtwo #Pause #Leapfrog #Darkdirt #Hanger #Slamdah #More-Shore #Quadsquad #Flap-It #Polarmole #Locks #Blankfaint #White-might #Wildsurfer #Flamicle #Spotifly #Apering #Radio-Active #Bencubra #Benvreedle #Benanimo #Benlevin #Benblaster Episodes Ben 10: Hero of All Ages/Season 1 Fan List You know what to do. *'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *'George: If you want it you'll have to take it from me. Azmuth: You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, sculptor of worlds, smartest being in five galaxies, of course I can take it from you... Ben Tennyson take it from him.' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters The Team *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *James Roarin *Colonel Rozum *Kenny Tennyson *Jennifer Tennyson *Alanna Levin *Devlin Levin *Alfred Wellington *Myaxx *Seebik *Lackno *Y-IT *Gluto *Driba *Fergi *Blukic *Tack *Ship *Cooper *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Eunice *Donstone *Alan Albright *Charmcaster * *Sugilite *Ester *Pakmar *Magister Korwak *Magister Patelday *Jerry *Hex (Deceased) *Magister Hulka (Deceased) *Tetrax Shard (Deceased) *Gwen Tennyson (Deceased) *Paradox (Deceased) *Julie Tennyson (Deceased) *Max Tennyson (Deceased) *Azmuth (Assumed Deceased) *Retaliator (Assumed Deceased) *Ken Tennyson (Deceased) *Verdona Tennyson (Deceased) Characters Confirmed To Appear in Season 1 *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Kai Green *Reiny Villains Jadan's Gang *Jadan *Vilgax *Psyphon *Eon (Deceased) *Fistina *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Animo *Cincursius. *Exo-Skull *Kraab *Thunderpig *Dummyhead/Tummyhead (Deceased) *Aggregor *Two Face Tennyson (Deceased) Rista's Group *Rista * Fick Marts * Alissa Rutells * John Darklom * Carl Nesmith * Jennifer Nocturne * Liza Encloffen * Kodek Brannigen *Drench Boyton *Fangblade Army Malware's Army *Malware *Albedo *Malwarette *Imperial *Reboot *Trooper *Darkstar (Deceased) *Howler (Deceased) *Ricknot (Deceased) *Fedgemen (Deceased) *Calcora (Deceased) Khyber's Huntsmen *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Fistrick *Corvo *Hoodlum The Vreedles *Octagon *Rhomboid *Pops *Ma *Pretty Boy Halloween Task Force *Zs'Skayr *Zombozo *King Viktor *Acid Breath (Deceased) *Frightwig (Deceased) *Thumb Skull *Yelandooshi *Mummy The Redwind Warlords *Warlord Gar *Princess Looma *Prince Bron *Princess Zantanna *Princess Taya The Mad Scientists *Dr. Pyschobos *Cansted *Richnee *Daloop *Jeckard *Tammible The Flourana Hippies *Pax *Flouranas Villains Unconfirmed To Appear But Have Done So In BTHOAA *Vulkanus *Rojo *Simian *Clancy *Ssserpent *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Nanochips *Elena *Trumbipulor *Kolar *Roar *Incursions *Argit Gallery Ben 10 Hero Of All Ages REBOOTED.png|The logo. (Credit to Dyloxx, thanks man :D) BTHOAAR ben.png|Ben 0012.png|Kevin 11,000 Khyber BTHOAAR.png|Khyber Khyber's Pet dog thinky.jpg|Khyber's Pet IMG_0631.JPG|Gwen IMG_0630.JPG|Armodrillo IMG_0626.JPG|XLR8 IMG_0623.JPG|Fasttrack Two Face Tennyson.png|Two-Face Tennyson IMG_0649.JPG|Helen Wheels IMG_0641.JPG|Stormfront IMG_0657.JPG|Octagon Vreedle IMG_0632.JPG|Dr. Animo Category:Series Category:6jackb